The Trials of WildClan
by Absent Answers
Summary: This is a grouping of all the challenges that come from one of the forums I'm in, WildClan. Come on, click the link. I know you're curious.


**Hey there. So. You probably read the title and was like, "Whut da heck is WildClan?"**

**Well. I'll tell you. WildClan is a forum I've joined. Imperfect Circles is the wonderful admin and I'm the mod. **

**This is my first Challenge (Obviously), and I hope you enjoy**

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

A dark gray and black tom limped around, claws wounds etched into his pelt. His jaw hung loosely open. Pain echoed through his body. The dark forest was hushed around the tom. The moon stared down at the injured cat, glowing like the cat's yellow eyes.

He limped along, ears flat as he thought. _'Why did you have to go and steal prey, Zorro?'_ He stopped to take a break and flicked his eyes around. _'Shelter.' _He sniffed around for a place to stay, even if his nose was split open. He eventually found a hollowed out tree and crawled in.

Zorro gazed around and etched a 'Z' into the inside of the tree. He laid down and winced as his wounds stung more. _'I'll... heal myself in the morning..'_ He thought and fell asleep

**Z.O.**

Zorro woke, immediately feeling the intense pain of his wounds. He forced himself up and began to search for herbs. He found some marigold and smeared it sloppily on the cuts and attached cobwebs. The tom continued on, ears drooped as he looked for prey.

The male's eyes lit up when he scented a mouse. He dropped into a messy crouch and tasted the air again, crawling towards the smell. He saw the mouse, ears flicking. The tom noted that the mouse looked odd, but prey is prey. Zorro leaped forward.

He pounced on the prey and bit into it's neck. Instead of fangs meeting blood, it was fangs meeting fluff. He pulled back and gazed at the mouse.

It was a stuffed animal. A plush. A fake.

There was a creak of something and Zorro gazed around quickly as ropes rose out the ground and closed him in a net. He lashed around and was lifted up into the air. _'A trap!' _The gray cat lashed more. The mouse plush fell out of the net and to the ground.

Zorro gazed up and saw a tree with the rope wrapped around one of the branches, like a snake. He tried to reach it but failed. He was forced to lay there, legs dangling through the holes of the net.

**Z.O.R.**

Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like hours. Hours seemed like days. He waited in that rope net until the sun began to set. He heard the crunching of leaves and raised his head.

A white, pale face peeked out from behind a tree. It's furless face grinned and stepped out the shadows. There was a tuft of brown fur on the top of its head and odd, colored cotton covering its body.

A two-leg.

Zorro began to lashed more, trying to tear the rope again. More two-legs walked over, speaking their garbled language to each other. One cut the rope that wound around the tree. Another caught the cat. A different one injected a shot into his arm.

He fell asleep.

**Z.O.R.R.**

The tom groggily woke. He felt stiff and cold. Bright light glared at him and blinded his eyes momentarily. Zorro forced himself to sit up. The floor was cold and shiny, just like the walls and ceiling. In front of the tom was a metal net, attached to the wall with a lock. He pressed his face against it to gaze outside

Rows and columns of cages lined the wall, all filled with different kinds of creatures. One held a oddly colored raccoon who was panicking. Another was keeping in a dark brown wolf that was staring off in space, there were two things attached to it's back

Zorro shivered. All these animals didn't look right. He looked at himself and felt his jaw. He froze when his paw pad came into contact with cool, smooth metal.

The gray feline shifted his jaw. He dropped his paw when the metal moved with his muzzle. He glanced around, beginning to panic. Zorro began to panic more when he saw one of the two-legs moving towards him.

The human was talking loudly and for some reason, Zorro could understand. "Yeah, I know. " He chuckled and began unlocking the cage. "So, Simon, you want Wolf-Jaw?"

"Yes, Jack, I've said this a million times. Get the new cat so I can enhance his data chip." A faint male voice replied, sounding irritated

Zorro puffed out his fur when the metal door to his cell opened. The upwalker named Jack reached in and grabbed the cat, shoving a muzzle onto his face. "Eh, Simon, think you can make Wolf-Jaw's claws and stuff better? That would go great on a cat war machine." Zorro was stuffed in a sack.

The voice replied but it was muffled. The tom inside the scratchy sack lashed as he was carried. "We're going to have a great time with ya, Wolf-Jaw." He heard the human say to him, cackling.

**Z.O.R.R.O.**

* * *

A/N: That was fun, wasn't it? Alright, for my fellow roleplayer out there that hang out with me and stuff might recognize Wolf-Jaw.

This is the backstory of him. I was going to make it into my Shattered Pasts stories, but I mixed it with a WildClan challenge since it consisted of a broken jaw.

I think this was good, do you?

Tell me in a review, please. I appreciate all comments, even if they are slightly negative.

As I've said, constructive criticism is welcome.

Thank you!

-Absent


End file.
